liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pix (214)
Pix, A.K.A. Experiment 214, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to take bad pictures of people. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". When not residing with her, he probably works as a street photographer. Bio Experiment 214 was the 214th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to take pictures of people in which they look awful. 214 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 214's pod being one of them. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 214's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 214 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home. When Lilo and Stitch discovered that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments as pets, they thought they were a danger to her and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. While Pleakley was backing away from Experiment 358, he bumped into 214, who then proceeded to take his picture. Pix then stuck out his tongue, revealing the developed photo. Pleakley was at first surprised that he looked bad in the picture, with cracked skin and a bloodshot eye, but Jumba then explained that 214 was designed to take bad pictures of people. Stitch then slammed a container over 214, capturing him. 214 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 214 was then named Pix. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Pix, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Pix participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Pix made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. It is shown that he can use his abilities to distort his photos like a funhouse mirror. He makes a second appearance along with Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visit Tokyo Disneyland. Biology Appearance Pix is a blue mouse/camera-like experiment with light green patches around his black eyes, a light blue patch running down from his chin to his stomach, light blue insides of his ears, a camera lens-like nose, two arms with three legs similar to a tripod. Special Abilities Pix can take pictures of people through a camera lens in his nose, as well as develop them like a Polaroid, with the pictures coming out of his mouth. The people in the photos actually look more horrifying than in real life. He distorts the photo much like a funhouse mirror as seen in the Stitch! anime. Weakness TBA Trivia *Pix's pod color is green. *Pix is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 214. Primary function: Takes bad pictures". Gallery 214_Pix_by_experiments.jpg Mrs Hasagawa s experiments by experiments.jpg 214 pix by bricerific43-d584nb4.jpg x___214_pix_by_bricerific43-d55vftq.jpg|Pix's headshot 214_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6l2oik.jpg mrs__hasagawa_s_cats_by_bricerific43-d6s7wae.jpg 214_Pix.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-38-13.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 19-38-25.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-02-45.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-02-58.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-03-12.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-03-29.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-05-35.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-06-11.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-06-53.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-07-27.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-07-58.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-07.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-16.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-26.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-38.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-48.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-09-00.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-09-13.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-12-27.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-12-53.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-13-13.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-13-36.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-13-56.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-14-53.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-15-05.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-15-18.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-15-42.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-15-54.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-03.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-18.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-39.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-45.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-50.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-17-01.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-17-11.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-17-40.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-17-54.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-18-17.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-18-32.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-18-48.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-19-14.jpg screenCapture 20.12.13 20-19-34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-19-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-26-49.jpg|Pix in Stitch! anime screenCapture 15.02.13 22-27-44.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-29-05.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-29-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-35-22.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-39-38.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-39-56.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-38-26.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-27-04.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-27-41.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-28-07.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-28-35.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 0-42-02.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-20-33.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-29-41.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-29-57.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-30-34.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-31-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-37-18.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-19.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-03-06.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-03-43.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-20-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg panes34.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males